


Recharging Batteries

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec take a little time off from their busy lives to recharge and... Some more stuff as well ;).





	Recharging Batteries

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on vacation guys!  
> It's so fucking hot tho lol.hope you enjoy this. Short but sweet.

Alec was running after Magnus, who ran into the sea and started laughing when he saw Alec glaring at him, sheer betrayal written all over his face. The two of them were currently taking a little break off from their busy lives in New York, Magnus portalling them to a secluded island of Greece, both of them having a blast. Alec rolled his eyes when Magnus was splashing the water his way and he wrinkled his nose. The water was fucking freezing. There was no way he was going inside and he backed away, Magnus cutely frowning.

  
"Come join me, Alexander," said Magnus and signed his boyfriend to come closer. "The water is just devine, you need to try it out," said Magnus and Alec shook his head yet again when he set a foot into the water and he shuddered. Yep, it was freezing. Well, outside was pretty hot too, but unlike Magnus, Alec handled the heat pretty well.

  
"The water's freezing Magnus," whined Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes.

  
"You'll melt outside," said Magnus playfully and then slowly swam back, the water soaking his clothes completely. Then he smirked when he thought of an amazing way to get his boyfriend to join him in the water. With a snap of his fingers, he banished all of his clothes and Alec's jaw dropped when he saw the now naked warlock, swimming closer to him and his jaw dropped when Magnus stood up with his back turned to him.

  
Magnus' skin was wet, the sun doing wonders to his tanned skin and Alec swallowed thickly when his eyes fell on Magnus' ass, the older one laughing when he turned around, Alec taking in a sharp breath as he was literally drooling, trying to order his body to calm the fuck down. Suddenly, Alec was very keen on the idea of skinny dipping with his boyfriend and without giving it a second thought, he started quickly taking his clothes off.

  
"Joining me in after all?" asked Magnus innocently, wiggling his hips and Alec's brain was over heating. "Why the sudden change of heart, darling?" asked Magnus then with a wink and Alec swallowed thickly.

  
"It's too hot," he blurted out and Magnus hummed.

  
"Mm-hmm, indeed. Let me cool you off," purred Magnus and Alec flushed again. Oh, he had a feeling Magnus would only heat him up even more, hissing when he stepped into the cold water again and he smiled when the water was up to his stomach. Oh, maybe this wasn't so bad after all! He felt his muscles relaxing when he was adjusting to the temperature of the water. That was until the huge flush of water came his way and soaked him completely, Alec letting out a high pitched scream and he glared at Magnus, who was dying with laughter next to him.

  
"You asshole!" roared Alec.

  
"Oops!"

  
"This is not funny," said Alec, his cheeks heating up from anger and embarrassment.

  
"You're right," said Magnus in between his laughter. "It's hilarious," he then added and Alec rolled his eyes and was already plotting a revenge, quite quicky coming up with a way to get back to Magnus.

The warlock was too busy with laughing that he didn't notice Alec diving under the water and his eyes widened when something grabbed his legs. Before he got the chance to protect himself, he was already dragged under water, in panic quickly coming above the water and he was furious when he realised what had just happened. Alexander was now laughing like crazy and Magnus groaned. Great! His hair was soaking wet and his perfect hairdo got murdered by his boyfriend.

  
"You ruined my hair!"

  
"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," said Alec, having far too much fun with this and Magnus started sulking. That was until he felt Alec going behind him, wrapping his arms around him and Magnus smiled, turning around. He grinned when Alec pushed his hair back, slicking it back and he grinned.

Oh, Magnus looked great like that too!

  
Magnus kept looking up at Alec for a moment or so, dropping his glamour and Alec smiled, kissing him softly. Magnus' chest filled with warmth and happiness, applying more pressure to the kiss and he chuckled when he tasted the salt from the sea as they kissed, Alec humming eagerly, Magnus shuddering when their wet and hot bodies were pressed together, Alec's hand going up and down his back, his other one cupping Magnus' ass and the warlock let out a breathless laugh.

  
"Alexander!"

  
"Mm? Not in the mood?"

  
"Oh, I didn't say that," was Magnus' playful response and Alec waggled his eyebrows. "I didn't know you were into doing it in public, though. I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised," said Magnus, wrapping his legs around Alec, who kissed him eagerly back and Alec shuddered when Magnus bit his lower lip.  
Oh, the water wasn't cold anymore. In fact, it was sizzling hot and Alec started slowly carrying Magnus back against the shore as they kissed, gently laying him down on top of the sand, the water overflowing around them as a big wave hit them. Magnus grinned when Alec laid on top of him and the hunter kissed his forehead.

  
"I'm glad we came here today," said Alec happily and Magnus nodded in agreement, cupping his face.

  
"Yeah," he said. "Feels good getting away from everything once in a while, doesn't it?" asked Magnus and got a kiss as a reply for a yes.

  
"Aku cinta kamu," whispered Alec, a pretty blush across his cheeks and with that took Magnus' breath away. He kept staring up at his boyfriend and when he couldn't come up with anything, he just kissed his boyfriend. Hard. And desperate, pouring all of his love his heart held for Alexander into it and Alec chuckled.

  
"I love you too," muttered Magnus in the end, voice shaking and Alec crushed their lips together.

  
Alec hoped this kind of happiness and carefreeness could never end. If only. But now he knew that once in a while, just escaping with Magnus into the middle of nowhere, far away from the Institute and worries what he needed to recharge his batteries and, boy, did he recharge after Magnus was done with him that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments kudos are appreciated ^^


End file.
